Blue Sock
by 1wildrose1
Summary: From the neat fold at the top to the precise stitching all the way to the toe, his little blue sock was perfect...complete. Drabble Fic – Sequel to Pink Bow


**The last in my Colour series of drabbles...=.= Enjoy!**

**1wildrose1 .. x**

_**Rating:**_ K+  
><em><strong>Pairing (s):<strong>_ Yuuri/Wolfram  
><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or any of the characters.  
><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_ From the neat fold at the top to the precise stitching all the way to the toe, his little blue sock was perfect...complete. Drabble Fic – Sequel to Pink Bow

_**Warnings:**_** Shounen-ai **(Male/male relationships) and slight **OOC-ness**.

_**Blue Sock**_

I can't not look at him...he's so perfect. Made up of a mesh of our best features and traits – my thick blond hair which already peaks out from beneath his blue cap and Yuuri's large black eyes that sparkles up at me when he cracks open his wrinkly eyelids. His nose slopes down in a perfectly strait line like Yuuri's, unlike mine which curves up at the end, and his jaw looks like it will be strong.

I smile and reach down, pulling his blanket a little tighter around him. We haven't named him yet – we didn't quite have the energy for the first few days. But people kept on arriving to see the new prince and parties and events were held in his honour, keeping us busy from the task. He is now a month old and still nameless – people just refer to him as 'The Prince'.

I sigh and rest my chin on the edge of his cot, pondering the possibilities – not that I can get very far on my own, seeing as Yuuri and I had agreed that it was important for him to have a Japanese name so that he could continue his father's legacy.

I pout and wrinkle my nose – I'm drawing a blank. How am I supposed to know any Japanese? I've only been to Earth a handful of times! I shake my head and frown as I notice that my son has wriggled one of his socks off – a habit he seems to act out whenever he is wrapped up. Maybe Yuuri was right about him liking the cold.

I lean forward and pick it up, adjusting the folds that have unfolded. Studying the design absent mindedly, I note that my mother has gotten better at sewing – the links and stitches are in line and uniform, unlike my marital lace had been, and the blue coloured dye is distributed evenly. In fact, I would have assumed that it had been bought from one of those stores on Earth where everything is made in mass if I didn't see my mother making it.

I smile and focus a little more on the tiny piece of clothing held in my fingers. From the neat fold at the top to the precise stitching all the way to the toe, his little blue sock was perfect...complete...

"Wolf?" I look behind me, finger to my lips to silence Yuuri as he walks into the room. He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist. "He asleep?"

"Yes." I smile and lean into my husbands embrace, closing my eyes contentedly at the kiss that is pressed to the side of my face. "I think I know what we can call him."

_**Twenty Years Later**_

"Your Majesties?" Yuuri and I look up from our discussion, finding a distressed-looking Günter standing in the doorway of Yuuri's office.

Yuuri smiles warmly at his old teacher. "Yes, Günter?"

"The Prince, he's –"

"Which one?" I interrupt as politely as possible, feeling a small bubble of irritation – I will _not_ have people assume which one of my sons he is talking about just by saying the word 'prince' in a panicked tone. "There are three princes, Günter."

The man before us parts his lips in shock, opening and closing them silently for a few seconds like a fish. "S-surely you would assume...?"

Yuuri scowls suddenly. "What are you implying?"

Günter gains an apologetic look and waves his hands frantically. "I am not implying anything, Your Majesties. I am just –"

"Leave, Günter." I shake my head and go to return to what I'd previously been doing.

"But, the Prince –"

"Leave." This time Yuuri said it, keeping his stern look until the man finally gives up and leaves the room. As soon as the door shuts, his face splits into a maniacal grin. "He's into mischief again."

I sigh and shake my head. "He's more like you than we thought." Yuuri laughs and jumps up, grabbing my hand before pulling me out of the room. "Where are we going?"

"To see our son."

I frown. "To scold him?"

Yuuri laughs again and turns back to me, grinning. "Of course not – I want to see what he did!" He proceeds to race down the hallways. "Kanzen! Where are you?"

**I think I have redeemed myself from Pink Bow, if I do say so myself ;) The 'Twenty Years Later' part may be included in Baby of Mine, but with a different name...not sure. And twenty years in Mazoku years is...um...let's say that their eldest son is the equivalent of about six? Yeah, why not.**

**Thank you to everyone who followed this series to the end – it means the world to me...it really does.**

**P.S. Kanzen is Japanese for perfect – in case you were wondering.**


End file.
